Vacation
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: Spirit arrives ay Maka and Soul's apartment with news of a well deserved vacation. Rated M to be safe. Oneshot for now, may be continued.


A sleepy weapon rolled out of bed, his feet landing heavy on the floor. After rubbing his eyes and yawning and glancing at the clock, he walked out into the hallway, hearing what sounded like his Meister making something in the kitchen. "Maaaaaaakaaaaaa~! Why didn't you wake me uuuuup! I thought your Dad was coming today?"

Yawning again, he opened his eyes to the kitchen. A smiling Spirit answered him instead of his girlfriend. "I'm here Sooouuulll~!"

The fellow Death Scythe cringed at his name being called in a manner unbecoming of a grown man. "Y-Yo..."

Maka spoke over the tray of tea before setting it on the table. "Papa said that we're going to be given a break from missions. Apparently, we've earned a vacation."

"Vacation?"

She giggled. "I know, right? Isn't it exciting? Do you want to go anywhere, Soul?"

"Eh, I don't know."

"Same here. Honestly, I'm fine wherever we are, as long as we're together. After all, we're probably bound to encounter something, knowing our luck."

"Where did that attitude come from, Maka?"

"Probably you."

"You did seem to get a few of my cool characteristics."

Spirit coughed, interrupting their banter. "I should probably get going... To uh, coach Blair in some Cabaret... things... Yeah."

Maka sighed after closing the door of their apartment. "I hope he means etiquette, and that he's not seriously going after her. That man is the bane of all women, I swear."

"You don't mean that, Maka."

She sighed again. "You're right. I'm also forgetting that she's a cat... Anyways, how did you sleep?"

"Well, seeing as how someone didn't wake me up and I slept until noon; pretty good."

"I'm sorry... You just looked so cute sleeping."

"Fine. Next time, I'm not going to wake you up, Washboard."

"Don't call me 'washboard'."

"Flatty?"

"Keep trying."

"Tiny tits?"

"No."

"Micro-boobs?"

"Really?! How many names do you have for my chest?"

"I'm sure I could come up with more."

"How about a nickname that doesn't involve my boobs?"

"Hmmm... That might be hard."

"Not as hard as your thick skull."

"Oooh, such biting insults. You seem to be getting some of my attitude."

She flipped him off from around the corner. "Bite me."

Soul grinned at his Meister's manners, following her around the corner. "Yep. That's totally me."

"Well, seeing as how we've been living together for years now, it's not a surprise."

Soul's eyes lit with a devious glow. "Hey, I thought of a nickname that doesn't involve your tits."

Maka glanced up from the laundry basket she set on the floor. "Oh?"

"Sexy Legs."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on. It's perfect. I mean, look at those damn legs." He gestured towards her short shorts.

"I'm well aware that you like my body, but how about a nickname that doesn't involve any of it? I know you can do it."

"Hot pants?"

"Stop being an ass, Soul."

His chest rumbled with laughter as he grabbed his Meister in a hug from behind. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"You're still an ass."

He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Yeah, but you love me."

"Is that what this urge to punch you is?"

"Haha, I love my feisty Meister."

She sighed in his arms, closing her eyes and leaning back into his chest. Her face nuzzled his arm. "You're right. I love you, Soul."

"We have such a dysfunctional relationship; or you're a tsundere."

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"How do you go from wanting to punch me, to saying 'I love you'?"

Maka struggled to break free of his grasp. "Because you deserve to be punched sometimes. At least it's not a Maka-Chop!"

"We're dysfunctional, face it."

"Really?"

"I guess it's alright." He released his grip on her, "So, is there anywhere you want to go for vacation?"

"Hmm... What about someplace with a nice beach?"

"Why? You wanna get a tan? You're certainly pale enough."

"No, so I can drown you and no one will ever find you."

"You're being so harsh today."

"And you're being a huge ass."

"Alright, alright. So, what place are you thinking of? Rio? Bermuda? Aruba? Jamaica?"

"I don't know... I wonder where Tsubaki and Black*Star are going."

"Pff. That dumbass probably wants to go somewhere hot so he can see her body."

"Hey, it's not that bad. I would too, if I were him."

"Wait, what? You?" He grinned. "Really Maka? Is there some secret locker room thing you're not telling me?"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well, damn. There goes one of my fantasies."

She quirked her brow. "One? How many do you have, exactly?"

Crimson eyes looked up in thought as he tilted his head to the side. "I dunno. There's a lot."

She sighed, "I wasn't asking for an exact number. More of a general idea of what they are."

"Well, how about we trade then?"

"Trade?"

"I'll tell you one, then you tell me one. We keep going until we're done, or at least a good portion."

"I... guess?"

Soul grinned and sat down hard on her bed, patting a spot next to him for her to follow suit. She complied and faced him, "Um, you first."

"Heh, alright."


End file.
